infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Honne Nohotoke
is a character who appears infrequently in the Infinite Stratos series. She is a 1st year student at the IS Academy, one of Ichika Orimura's classmates in Class One, a member of the Student Council with her older sister, Utsuho Nohotoke, and she enjoys eating snacks. She is affectionately called "Nohohon-san" by others. Appearance Honne Nohotoke has sleepy yellow eyes and pink shoulder-length hair, most of which hang free, the exception being two small pigtails on either side of her head held in place by yellow fox-themed hair ties. Her appearance is usually marked by her long sleeves which obscure her hands. However, her long sleeves are not always present as the skin-tight suit used during IS exercises lacks sleeves. Despite her childish expression, Honne has a rather curvaceous and well-endowed figure, having bigger breast than even Houki. 'Personality' She is presented as a cute, childish, happy and enthusiastic girl. Honne loves eating snacks. Honne is an airhead and very forward, always saying what she means. However, Honne can show flashes of seriousness every once in a while, which surprise even the Sarashiki sisters who have known her since childhood. 'Relationships' *Utsuho Nohotoke - Her older sister. They both work for the student council under Tatenashi Sarashiki. *Ichika Orimura - She, like other girls, is fascinated with Ichika. In Volume 1, Chapter 2, Honne gives him the nickname "Orimu". This first instance of this was omitted in the anime, so it is heard for the first time in episode 9. *Tatenashi Sarashiki - *Kanzashi Sarashiki - Honne is Kanzashi's personal maid and childhood friend. Honne is generally loyal to Kanzashi and will do her best to aid her. However, Kanzashi has been growing concern with how close Honne has become with Ichika. Infinite Stratos & Abilities She doesn't own a personal IS. Like her older sister, Honne is a member of the maintenance division and is considered to be one of their aces. Honne specialist in construction. History Currently, nothing is known about her history. But she is shown to be Kanzashi Sarashiki's personal maid. 'Plot Synopsis' 'Episode 1: "My Classmates are All Girls"' Honne is first introduced to the Infinite Stratos series as one of Ichika's classmates. She commented on Ichika's big appetite in the morning. When Ichika asked about if eating a small meal in the morning is enough for her, she replied that she eats enough snacks. 'Episode 2: "Class Representative Runoff!"' During a recess, Ichika invites Honne and her two friends to eat with him and Houki Shinonono. However, after witnessing Houki putting Ichika to the ground, they faded away. 'Episode 3: "The Transfer Student is my Second Childhood Friend"' Honne was there to witness Ichika crashing on the ground during an IS practice. Later, Honne was part of the Class Rep party for Ichika, even posing beside him for the event's picture. 'Episode 9: "Ocean's Eleven!"' Honne is seen with the class playing volleyball at the seaside school. Unlike the other girls, Honne wore a mascot-like suit. She also wanted to play walking watchtower when seeing Lingyin jump on Ichika. [[Episode 10|'Episode 10: "Thine Red Line"']] [[Episode 12|'Episode 12: "Your Name Is"']] Quotes *''Honne: "Orimura-kun, you sure have a big appetite in the morning." Ichika: "What about you? Is eating that little really enough for you?" Honne: "We eat enough snacks!"'' - Honne and Ichika (Episode 1) Gallery Vol 9 Honne ready.jpg Volume 10 Ichika Honne.jpg Honne nohotoke.png Honne and Kiyoka swimsuit.png Honne ★2スーツ (Archetype Breaker).png Honne Nohotoke (Archetype Breaker Data).jpg Trivia *She is sometimes compared to foxes and kitsunes, mostly because of her pigtails, her enthusiastic personality and fox costume she wears constantly. **Honne has an unusual ability to be able to wag her foxtail and wiggle her fox ears when in costume. **She has barrettes that are foxes. * According to herself, Honne's three sizes starting from the top are 91, 59, and her last one being in the 80's. Category:IS Academy Students Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Females